Broken Ties
by Mrs. Akane Sparrow
Summary: Motoko Shibni is an average Marik loving fan girl who goes to Domino High. What happens when she wins the competition to spend a whole month with Marik Ishtar! Things aren't what she thought it was....will she survive....without complete embarrassment?
1. Default Chapter

Broken Ties.

Chapter 1

The Invite.

**~ Marik~**

"Mr.Ishtar, I'm sorry, but we have to host a competition for this!" cried his adviser, Umi.

"Shut it, I know when things are necessary, and this definitely isn't needed!" barked Marik.

Umi backed down in fear, she could never stand Marik's fire temper.

"Marik! Quit scaring the employees!" cried Mai, his agent.

"I can scare who the hell I want!" yelled Marik.

"Now Mai Valentine! Anyway! You are going to let a girl spend a month with us, it's more publicity for you!" commanded Mai.

Marik growled.

Mai smiled triumphantly. 

"Now! The winner will be announced tonight! So listen in and well find out everything necessary about the girl! Got it?" asked Mai in a demanding voice.

"Yeah! Yeah! Got it!" he mumbled lighting a cigarette. He moved his hand through his blonde hair and his deep eyes showed amusement.

**~Motoko~**

"Come on Motoko-chan!" cried Saori, her youngest sister. 

Motoko's brown eyes were soft and innocent, it showed the roughness and gentleness of an average schoolgirl. Motoko's black hair was tied high into a ponytail which was now being pulled by Saori.

"Yes! Yes! What!" cried Motoko in pain.

Saori let go and smiled.

"Thinking of him again?" asked Saori.

Motoko blushed. Yes, she had a crush on the famous singer Marik Ishtar, but what girl didn't, expect Saori, she liked Yami, his biggest rival.

"Why would I think of HIM Saori! I mean! He's too famous for me!" cried Motoko picking up her bag. 

  
"Come on! Time to go!" she cried walking out the door.

Saori quickly followed. Yes, Motoko had a schoolgirl crush on him, but she knew it wasn't a crush, she knew this was love. She sighed aloud as she drove to school, Saori quickly took note of it.

"Ya know! He can never find a girl like you! You're one of a kind sis!" encouraged Saori.

"Saori, your 14! Maybe when you get a bit older you'll understand!" cried Motoko in a shocked but grateful tone.

Saori sighed as she got out of the car and waved to her retreating sister. She continued to drive as she finally reached Domino High. She parked her car and walked inside. Her friends were there to greet her, they were as bouncy as ever.

"You mean you don't know!" cried Ari.

"Marik is going to choose the winner! And he's going to her school and picking her up himself!" cried a giddy blonde called Marii.

"And it's definitely no doubt that girl is going to be me!" cried a voice from behind.

Motoko whipped around.

"Anzu," she scowled angrily.

Anzu laughed, her brown hair bouncing as her blue eyes focused on Motoko.

"Isn't that right girls?" called Anzu to her group behind her who nodded fiercely.

"Aren't you in love with Yami??" cried Ari angrily.

"And! Who ever has money dear! Learn that!" cried Anzu walking off with a hair twirl.

Motoko and her friends growled

"I so hate that girl!" cried Motoko angrily.

Ari stomped her foot, "How dare she say that!!" cried Ari infuriately.

Marii growled "No one speaks of my Yami like that!" growled Marii in her French accent.

The bell rung as Motoko looked to the sky.

"I hope, I truly do hope, that girl is me………," as she ran off to join her friends to class.

****

~Marik~

"Motoko Shiobi, How gay a name is that!" cried Marik tossing an entry to the floor.

Mai walked up behind him with her hands on her hips she asked.

"What do you think you're doing!" she cried angrily as she picked up the letter.

Marik puffed another smoke from her cigarette.

Mai growled.

"Fine! I'll look at it!" he said while dropping some ash on the writing.

Mai picked up her photo Motoko enclosed.

"I think we've found out girl," said Mai clutching the paper.

Marik snorted. 

"What? Couldn't we invite a supermodel instead of an overly obsessed fan girl?" groaned Marik.

Mai huffed, "This school girl has gotten to the top in her class, I rarely think she's a fan of yours!" said Mai, I'm going to get your limo read, be set by fifteen!" demanded Mai as she left the room.

Marik groaned as he dabbed the cigarette bud into his tray. 

"Damn it!" he cried kicking a lamp over. Her threw over a black shirt, he looked good no matter what.

"I heard that!" bellowed Mai from downstairs.

Marik stuck his tongue out at her as he pulled his eye.

"Saw that too!!" cried Mai.

Marik raised his eyebrow and slid down the railing of his long stairs.

"Let's go meet the lucky sap!" cried Marik with a seductive grin.

Mai gasped.

"Oh No you don't Marik!! NO SEDUCING INNOCENT SCHOOLGIRLS!!!" she cried angrily.

He pouted.

"That takes the fun out of everything!" he moaned.

Mai growled in disgust.

"Shut up and get in the cake idiot, and no more perverted comments!" she cried going inside of the black limo.

Marik shrugged his shoulders and waltzed inside with his cigarette hanging at the side of his mouth.

Mai pulled out the cigarette from his teeth and threw it out of the window.

"Understand this! No smoking when she's here and absolutely no streaking parties!" cried Mai angrily.

Marik pouted sourly. 

"But the ladies look so good naked!" cried Marik with a perverted grin.

Mai whipped his shoulder with her binder.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" she cried angrily.

"No perverted thoughts, I got it mom!" he cried.

She growled dangerously as they began to drive.

****

~Motoko~

She turned towards the sound of beeping to the window. Her teacher was about to look but the door burst open and in walked Marik with a sexy grin. Most of the girls fainted.

"M-M-M-Marik Ishtar!!" cried Motoko excitedly with her palms shaking.

Marik turned to her direction and she blushed deep red.

"I'm looking for a," he stopped suddenly to see the looks on the faces of the girls.

"A Motoko Shiobi," he said as he watched most of the girls faces fall.

"M-M-M-Me??" asked Motoko stuttering sacredly as she stood up,

Marik inspected her up an down. 

'Hmmmmmmmm, chest size pretty good,' he thought in his mind.

"Yes, I have been looking for you because you are the contest winner!" he cried in a fake enthusiasm.

Motoko didn't jump up giddily but she did something worse………she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloody Hell

"She seems to be coming around," said Mai next to Motoko in the limo.

"Hell she is, she's groan!" barked Marik

The were right, Motoko got up groggily groaning rubbing her head with her free hand.

Mai looked down at the girl, "Hey, Motoko, you ok?" asked Mai concernedly.

"Yeah…..," she said gazing off, then she turned to Marik and turned bright red.

"Oh……….my………god….." she whispered loudly.

"I'm right here you know wench!" grunted Marik turning back to the window.

"Marik!" snapped Mai in a pissed off manner.

Motoko took note of Marik's behaviour and pouted.

"I KNEW IT!" she burst out.

Marik was shocked and so was Mai.

"You have a big temper and you smell like cigarettes!!" she cried out again.

Marik snorted back.

"Listen, you may be the 'lucky winner' but I don't give a damn! Understand! When this fricken month is over I can never se you again!" snorted Marik in a snobbish tone.

Motoko glared at him, she could feel her temper flaming up. Flames appeared behind her as it did for Marik.

"Are you getting as turned on as I am right now?" asked Marik glaring at her.

Motoko's face faulted, "GAHH!! N0!!" she cried swinging herself to Mai's side.

Mai sighed, she knew there was no way she could handle Marik.

"Don't worry Hun, we're almost there," said Mai as the Marik Mansion came into view. Fan girls flocked

to the black car, thank god the windows were tinted, Motoko swore she would die if anyone saw her here.

It's going to be a long time before she could ever normal after this.


End file.
